Oresama Change!
by stromspell
Summary: One morning, Mafuyu Kurosaki wakes up to find herself completely changed from the girl she was the night before. Pigeons fly from the outburst of Okegawa's disbelief and the earth's rotation screeched to a halt. Genderbender much...?
1. Chapter 1

__**Oresama Change!**

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

stromspell

Disclaimer: Oresama Teacher isn't mine, yo.

* * *

><p><em>The Morning She Realized "She" Was Now a He<em>

One morning, Mafuyu Kurosaki wakes up from her bed to find herself completely changed from the girl she was the night before.

She wasn't a "girl" no more, it would seem. "She" has somehow underwent a gender change overnight, and now in front of her, was a horrified-looking dude she has never seen before.

She ran to retrieve her phone in the living room to contact her parents. She forgot that there were no balance left to make a call. She then ran to her rabbit pet. It gave no plausible solution as she later realized that rabbits don't talk. She smacked her own head in frustration and banged her head to the refrigerator door.

As the premise currently set, "he".

He then banged the door of his next-door neighbor, who happens to be his (sort of) childhood friend. Takaomi-kun opened with sour look on his face, clearly wouldn't mind if Mafuyu didn't disturb his last-minute-before-7 sleeping time.

When Takaomi saw who was it that caused a disturbance so early in the morning, he frowned at first and then glared. Morning was never his best time of the day, "If the nuclear energy wasn't leaked again, you better be prepared to taste the wrath of my fist, boy…"

Being the one in a distress, Mafuyu ignored Takaomi and for the life of him, grasped his neighbor's shoulders and began screaming, "Takaomi-kun! Help! I didn't know what happened, but I wake up with a boy's face instead of my usual cute girly self this morning! What should I do?"

…

Minutes later, after some frantic explanation from Mafuyu's part. Takaomi, arms crossed in front of his chest, was still looking rather pissed and skeptical.

"…so you're saying to me that you're the same dumb girl next door that has been my neighbor and mooching off of me for two years?"

"Hey! We were mooching each other, okay! And mind you, I am not 100% dumb! Waaa, why are you saying like I'm such an irritating nuisance to you, Takaomi-kun?" Mafuyu tearfully buried himself on to the table after he had finished explaining his condition to Takaomi.

Meanwhile, Takaomi silently observe the male youth that's sitting on his living room at the moment. His face was a bit round, but there's still that line of masculinity on it that only males usually have. His posture was rather small too, but he couldn't make sure whether the kid has some hidden muscles behind that baby blue pajamas. If like his suspicious explanation said that he was really Mafuyu, then…

"Yo, think fast."

Mafuyu blinked and the next thing he knew, the kotatsu was flying and a kick made it landed on his face as he was also thrown to his back. Just after he was getting rid of the kotatsu off of him, he found out that Takaomi's feet was flying toward his face at a fast rate.

Mafuyu's super hidden instinct instantly kicks in. He rolled to his right and narrowly missed the kick that would have hurt a lot if he got hit.

But Takaomi wasn't going to let him breathe a sigh of relief just yet. After some relentless one-sided attack on the still confused newly transgendered Mafuyu, the ambush seemed to have ceased as Takaomi stopped moving and silently stared down at him. Nevertheless, Mafuyu didn't drop the cushion pillow—in fear his neighbor decided to launch a sudden strike at him again.

"At the very least, you have the same reflexes and movement that she has." Takaomi commented after a while of staring. He dropped his offensive stance and only then did Mafuyu drop the shield he unconsciously has been using.

…

Let us began assessing the problematic situation we are dealing at the moment. Up to yesterday night, Mafuyu was still a cheerful—albeit not quite brilliant—long-haired cutey pie on the height of her teenage girl's day. She didn't hit her head nor did she consume any fishy looking foods and other beauty products of the like.

Then what was happening to her? Takaomi made Mafuyu checked all changes that may have occurred to his body. Mafuyu was devastated to find that his 34A breasts are now as flat as the tiles on Takaomi's apartment, and there was something bulging out on his…down there.

"Are you sure something like this has never occurred even once through your family's bloodline? What about something you recently do? Did you remember doing any bad deeds that manage to land you on this karmic situation?"

"My Papa and Mama came from ordinary families and I've never done any bad things." He paused. "Not that I know of…"

While consoling himself with a bag of potato chip given by Takaomi, they are continuing their "how could this happen" and "now that it's happened, what to do next" debate.

Even Mafuyu knew that at her current state, there's no way he could return to the live of her girl self. He would be super sad to part with all his lady friends on Ao High For Girls, especially when he hasn't make any friends during his short time as a first year. But many would protest if they suddenly have a guy sitting among them.

Especially that men-hater president of the Special Class Society, Nonoguchi.

So for the time being, Takaomi gave Mafuyu the first step out of this sudden insanity hole he had landed upon.

…

All the boys in gakuran uniform sent their respective glares at the now in the middle of the attention Mafuyu.

"Everyone, this is Natsuo Kurosaki. Due to his… health condition, he was forced to transfer here and from now on, he'll be an extra addition to this class. Alright, now I will leave you alone. You lot calm down and get back to whatever it was you're doing, so long as you're not too loud and be a bother to me."

Takaomi, the supposed teacher in charge, began walking toward the door, and Mafuyu—now Natsuo—began clinging to his arm as he sensed the last thread of his sanity will soon leave him.

"Takaomi-kun, you can't leave me here alone! What if I'm not convincing enough?" Natsuo whispered desperately as Takaomi was prying his arm off of the younger's grasp.

"Yo, we talked about this. You just need to stick with what we've planned before. See this as a chance to redo your starting point in high school. Like, being reborn into a new you… or something like that. But remember, most importantly: be a man and suck it up." Takaomi managed to released Natsuo's death grip off him and pushed him away. He gave a thumbs' up at Natsuo right before he slammed the door closed, but Natsuo felt like it was more of a mocking than an act of reassurance.

Then very slowly, he turned his head and saw 31 pair of eyes looking at him. In a not so friendly way either, as each and every one of them is the carrier of chromosome y and when they see the small and petite Natsuo, what they saw was a new shiny gooey plaything they can't wait to lay their hands on.

_Being reborn into a different you… gulp. Okay then, here goes nothing!_

* * *

><p><em>The Morning He Realized "He" Was Now a She<em>

"Holy mother of shi-! This cannot be happening!"

Outside of the building, pigeons fly from the outburst of Okegawa's disbelief and the earth's rotation screeched to a halt.

He couldn't stop panting and most important of all—he couldn't stop staring. Staring at the part where his…"thing" was supposed to be, down to the south region below his intestine. His sweat broke out in bullets as he saw how hollow it was…

Okegawa pulled up his boxer and then his trousers. He circled the bathroom three times before dashing out to the living room, where Hayasaka was still snoring away.

"Oi, Hayasaka! Dammit, wake up, you! It's a level 4 emergency!" he violently shook Hayasaka's limp body, but that guy still kept on snoring. Like some kind of beast in hibernate mode…

Still couldn't make progress, finally Okegawa brought out the ultimate gun. He plucked a feather from the duster that was lying around on his messy apartment, and tickled Hayasaka's feet with it.

In less that 10 seconds, the victim was wide awake and was laughing so hard he fell off the couch. He moaned and rubbed his head where the impact occurred, and steadily began to gain consciousness of the surrounding he was in, "Uuurggghh, what the hell…the sun hasn't even come up yet, why did yo—uoooooooogh!"

Hayasaka was horrified to find a scary-looking woman pinning him down over his fragile self, her long black hair flowing on either side of her face and the way she looked at him eerily resembles a vengeful ghost extracting her revenge on the poor victim on those horror movies. He tried to wriggle his way out, but the woman merely crawls closer to him and it's really freaking him out.

"W-w-what are you and why are you t-trying to attack me while I'm asleep?"

"Oi! Calm down! It's me, it's me, Okegawa! You need to calm down and stop resis—oww! Hayasaka! I said calm down! DAMMIT!"

_SLAP!_ And with one direct hit, Hayasaka was out.

Approximately thirty minutes later. Hayasaka opened his eyes and found himself wrapped up in green blankets. He couldn't move. The woman from earlier was sitting opposite him, arms and legs crossed in a very un-lady like manner.

"Have you calmed down a bit?" she asked with a scowl.

"…" at first, Hayasaka was at lost to what he should say, "…where did you come from? Who are you, anyway? Are you Okegawa's… sister, or something?"

The woman in front of him heave out a long sigh and said in a deep irritated voice, "No, I am not."

"…girlfriend?" Hayasaka second guessed.

"No, I am Okegawa. Kyotaro Okegawa. The banchou of Midori High. I was male yesterday, so how come I suddenly transformed into…into this…!" the woman claiming to be Okegawa motioned her hand to herself, and then began to pull out her hair in—what else describe it best other than frustration?

"I woke up early this morning because my bladder couldn't hold on much longer and I needed to pee. And then I got to the bathroom and I was standing in front of the closet and all of that…then I realized something was wrong. It was _definitely_ wrong. I thought it was just my sleepiness affecting what was happening…but then I looked down, and, and, it was gone. Nothing down there. NOTHING! And to top it, I also have breasts now! A wonderfully firm 36D boobs which in normal circumstance, I would gladly cherished, but not in a way where I _own_ them. Not at all! So, so, so…so JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE, I am completely, utterly, have no idea, AT ALL!"

There were more cursing and violent punching on an oblivious random cereal box, and all Hayasaka could do was stare in agape.

"Okay…" she was right. Something is _definitely_ wrong around here.

…

Okay. Both parties have calmed down. Let's assess the situation over here…

Hayasaka was mostly with Banchou yesterday, since he got dragged into cutting the rest of that day's class with him and his loyal minion-whathisname-when they spot him on the arcade. Aside from that little brawl with stupid obnoxious fellows from Kiyama High and a few drinks, they didn't eat anything weird or do anything weird like stealing money from the shrine's offering box…not at all. Then he crashed at Banchou's place because he was too lazy to get home.

Then if Okegawa wasn't secretly born female, maybe the culprit to this strange occurrence was because of the doings of supernatural beings? Say…aliens maybe? Who wanted to experiment on earth's human specimen? Or some bored God playing tricks on Okegawa for his entertainment purposes?

"Either way, it's troublesome for me! I can't walk around wearing skirt! And I most definitely cannot go back to school looking like this! What would everyone says—the macho manly man Kyotaro Okegawa came back a girl! With real boobs and all those girly girly stuff—the horror! The embarrassment!"

"Okegawa-senpai…if you are really him, you are already beginning to complain a lot like a woman. Please relax…" at the word "woman", Okegawa was already fuming so much with rage she was ready to blow up. But for some reason, she didn't. Thank God for that, "Yes, for the time being, we have to calm down… relax. Do not panic…"

Hayasaka repeatedly breathe in and breathe out air, and he motioned Okegawa to do the same. They stayed like that for the next 7 minutes. "…then what? WHAT?" after a while of breathing in and breathing out, Okegawa impatiently broke the silence.

"…honestly, I really have no idea what to do… but remember we mustn't let panic consume us… remain calm…" she stared at him hard. Hayasaka sweatdropped.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>

* * *

><p>AN: with this, I offer you my greetings! Holloa! This is my first Oresama Teacher fic... it's my recent manga hype and I couldn't help to try and make fanfiction about these hilarious characters! We see Mafuyu crossdressing as Natsuo on the manga, but I was wondering to myself how would her life goes if she really "turns" into Natsuo? And then I was browsing through wikipedia and noticed on Okegawa's description that he thought of Mafuyu as his "prince"... and boom, this whole thing was then conceived. XD I'm still rather new at this, so I'll try and see where this story would take me. Do tell what you think of this by clicking the review button! Thank you! *bows*<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I got the dreaded Blue Screen of DEATH on my lappie. Still not resolved, and I am, myself, is having some sort of heroic BSoD over it. OTL. However, I was very delighted when I came back and see there were actual people reading this fic and reviewed them! Mucho gracias!

Sorry I can't reply one on one, it's not that I'm too proud or anything… see above. And I'll reply here!

Yukihime211: thanks! It saddens me that there are not so much entries for this fandom.

Zahnbuerste: aww, thanks! The wait's over!

GummyTime: ahaha, IDK about talent… but I still finds it rather hard portraying Okegawa though.

Hanasaku: Me too! I hope there are more to read around here.

Snabs: well, with Mafuyu-Natsuo going on, I'd reckon sooner or later there would be one anyway. Thank you!

Fangirl1203: many thanks. The wait is over now!

Otaku-ka-ren: thanks!

...

...

**Oresama Change!**

**Chapter 2**

stromspell

Disclaimer: Oresama Teacher isn't mine, yo.

* * *

><p><em>The Help<em>

Being a transfer student alone is already a minus: you become the centre of attention, the shiny new toy everyone's talking about.

But being a transfer student in the fresh start of the semester is _slightly better than being one in_ middle of the semester, which is when Natsuo transferred. Because you're not only the centre of attention, you get to be the only freak that slipped in the middle of the streams and doesn't have a place amongst the students who have formed their own groups.

Being a transfer student in a new school also means you will be spending time as the only person who conspicuously trying to find where the science laboratory is, where the cafeteria is, and where the toilet is. In which, Natsuo is now having a problem with.

And then comes the problem of which lavatory he should enter.

Natsuo stared at the boys' bathroom sign and the girls' bathroom repeatedly. He has to solve this fast, since he can't hold on much longer. Despite his visible gender appearance, he still feels like Mafuyu a lot on the inside. It'll be weird to suddenly use the boys' bathroom.

But when tiptoed and opened the door to the girls' lavatory…

"Kyaaa! What are you doing! There's a pervert!"

"Aaaah, help! He's trying to peep us!"

He wasn't prepared with this ear-splitting girlish scream that bombards him, and he instinctively covers his ear and stepped back outside the room. He receives curious glances from passing students, and he was again faced with uncertainty.

_Aw, screw this! I'll just use the cubicle._ He finally decided and went straight like a bullet inside the male's bathroom.

Two of the male students occupying the urinator and one who was washing his hands cocked their head to Natsuo's direction due to his abrupt entrance. Natsuo gulped and smiled reassuringly at them while trying to open one of the four available doors to the closet.

To his horror, he found all four occupied.

_This _must _be a joke!_ Natsuo smirked at whoever was in charge up there above the clouds.

…

_Later on that day_

"So how was your first day at Midori High, Natsuo-kun?" Natsuo turned his head and found Takaomi's _mockingly_ sweet smile adorning his face. Natsuo dejectedly sighed and continue to drag his feet down.

"It's… a bit tiring and shocking…" a tired and a bit forceful smile appeared on Natsuo's face now, "…but I'm sure they'll warm up to me soon. Yeah, I'm sure it's only a matter of time… hahaha."

Both of them walked side by side to their apartment complex, but the way they walk showed distinct difference in spirits.

Takaomi suppressed a smirk, "Is that also applies to your first day as the male NATSUO as well?"

Natsuo's eyes were a comical thin line and his lips trembled as he slowly turn his head towards Takaomi. "It was a nightmare…"

Based on how Takaomi received a report on the ruckus on second recess and all the girls' complaints earlier that day, he couldn't imagine. He had cracked up on spot for about a minute or two back then, and whenever his mind wander off to remember it again, he felt the laugh began seeping his way out from between his lips.

But, he can't right now. Not in front of him. Natsuo just recently becomes a guy and it must be tough on him… so Takaomi is trying his best to subdue his laughter and coughed instead as a cover up. He continues listening intently on his story about how the day went,

"…my bench-mate won't talk to me – nobody in class talked to me, I got lost trying to catch up with everyone on our way to the science lab, by the time I arrived at the cafeteria all the breads were sold out… and I got punched in the face by some girl for using their bathroom stall. Huhuhu… it's hard living as a teenage boy, Takaomi-kun…!"

Natsuo went on some more, red in face and stomping his feet here and there in frustration. All the while, Takaomi was silent and putting his finger on his chin, nodding on occasionally and pretending to think hard for a solution. Then, to his own surprise, an interesting idea passed his mind.

"…I think I know a perfect guy to help you go through school." The moment that sentence leave Takaomi's devious smirk, Natsuo stopped his ranting and stared at him. "I'll introduce you guys tomorrow."

…

The next day, on the back of the school. A pair of eyes behind glasses gleams in interest as Takaomi approached him with Natsuo.

"Taking him under my wing?" he pretended to scoff and stood up from trimming the bonsai tree. "_Him,_ Saeki-sensei? This… doe-eyed guy, to become _my_ apprentice? He won't last a day in this business, I tell you. With his small stature, his non-existent muscles, and, and, this…" he shoved Natsuo's shoulder to prove a point ("Ow!") "See how weak he is? _Not a day_." Then he dramatically throws his head away and folds his hands in front of his chest.

Meanwhile, Takaomi ke-ke-ke'ed to himself, and all Natsuo could think of was how much of a drama queen he suspects this guy has.

Yui Shinobu, class 1-2, roll number #28. Takaomi introduces him as the "sole member and leader of Midori High's gardening club". At first glance, seems to be the archetype bookworm class representative with robot personality. When he starts opening his mouth, however, all that image crumbles violently.

"Don't judge a book by its cover alone, yeah? Besides, even if he looks like that, this guy has many great points too. See here for a quick demonstration," out of the blue for the unsuspecting Natsuo, Takaomi made a fast movement on smacking his head with the back of his hand.

However, Natsuo ducked in time just before it would hit him. He angrily stomps at Takaomi.

"What was that for!"

"You see that, don't you? This guy's reflex is amazing!" Takaomi smiled at Yui like a salesmen trying to sell products to the unsuspecting costumer. "And oh, oh, there's more, and this will be good. Watch this."

The black haired adult suddenly grabbed Natsuo's shoulders and looked at him hard. Natsuo, even though still frowning, nonetheless stared back as intense as the earlier is doing, "…what now?"

Several seconds passed. "…I want a cold sugar-free canned moccacino. Right now. I'll be leaving it on your care!" he hand him a 500 yen coin and he patted on Natsuo's shoulder.

The next thing happened, Natsuo was scratching his head and already jogging inside the building and came back several seconds later with a moccacino on his hands. Yui raised both his eyebrows in amazement and made a soft howl.

"This guy's incredibly handy, too!" Takaomi loudly exclaimed while patting Natsuo's back. The said person continue frowning at him, confused as to why the older guy was giving him such an abrupt request. "And he will be a valuable la – I mean, apprentice to you!"

Sadly, even though he has been called dumb for most of his academic fields, Natsuo didn't miss the slip of the tounge Takaomi has just now. "What you were about to say, it sounded awfully close to the word la—"

"Merely a slip, Dear Natsuo-kun, merely an innocent slip." Takaomi sighed and raised his hands. Then he turned to Yui, "So? What says you, Shinobi-kun(1)?"

Yui has been (again, pretending) thinking hard over this situation. He hmmd quite a lot and paced back and forth with his hands still crossed. "Oh, what to do, what to do~? Do I take him in or not?"

He then stopped. He took a 180o turns at Natsuo, stepped closer so that his glasses now just a few inch away from the latter's face, and winced his eyes to take a better look.

Just when Natsuo was complaining inside his head, Yui finally turned his back at him and said very haughtily, "Okay, fine, I'll let you have a week trial. For now, at least. You can call me Master."

Takaomi clapped his hands. Natsuo's frown deepen as he tried to get ahold of the new information he just received, "Wait a minute, wait a minute. So… does that mean… I'm in the gardening club now?"

* * *

><p><em>Bra Shopping<em>

Okegawa couldn't take more of this.

"Please stretch your arms, or else I couldn't measure you," the sales lady sighed and forcefully raised Okegawa's arms. She then suddenly hugged her from behind and wrapped the measurements' ribbon around her breasts.

"Augh! No, stop it! This feels weird, after all. Hayasaka, let's just go back!"

"Senpai. I, a guy – in outward and inside appearance – came all the way here to accompany you getting your… bra size measured. I took all the trouble of helping you, so the least you can do is to see through it until the end. It's for your own good."

Two more sales lady approached Okegawa from behind and held her still. Even though still violently struggling ("Lemme go! Ah, don't touch there, don't touch!"), in the end they got what they came here for. All the sales lady sighed in relief, and so did Hayasaka. For a while.

"Don't forget they still have to measure your hip size, too. For the, you know, the pair." Still managing his poker face, Hayasaka coughed and crossed his arms.

…

After many ticklish laughter and clothes selection later…

"Well, I guess I should say thanks…" tired, Okegawa sighed dejectedly. Both her hands are full of shopping bag from well known department store, filled with women clothing and underwear. "Who knows that you're an expert on women clothing. I've never been there and I never even know that such place exist! And I never knew that you were extremely rich."

"I wasn't," he strictly denied, "my parents are." He trailed the fine asphalt on where he was walking.

Truth to be told, at first Hayasaka hadn't even given a single thought of helping Okegawa at all. He was trying to find an opening to get out of this mess without hurting his senpai – if possible. Then, when Okegawa was busy banging his face to his pillow, Hayasaka was just about to sneak outside the apartment and escape. And then something unexpected happened.

The feeling of guilt and pity started to creep inside his legs.

He didn't know what triggers this either. All he knows, when he looked at the frustrated Okegawa, he couldn't bring his legs move outside the door. There's just something tugging at a part of him that inspires him not to abandon a damsel in clear distress.

He wanted to curse, but found himself disliking even the idea. What would "that person" do in this situation? He thought. Surely, that person wouldn't appreciate him walking off just like that…

And thus, they spend the next entire day going through their memory and try to find something that may cause this sudden change. And they found none.

The next day just went without much progress. Okegawa was still in his woman form, and Hayasaka still found no logical explanation of this occurrence. As far as he concerns, he tried searching on physics law, scanned through the books in biology and human reproduction section, and found nothing. He was considering sending Okegawa for a genetic test, but as soon the idea was presented, the brunette quickly opposed it with all her might.

I guess even she wasn't desperate enough to let some scientist analyze and possibly dissect her body. Senpai wasn't going to let anyone treat her as some sort of lab rats, even though she probably felt enough of a freak as she is.

"By the way, what's happening around Midori?" one day, out of boredom, Okegawa asked. She's currently lying back on the stiff couch on her small apartment, a random Indian food take outs flyer fell victim of her idleness.

"Meh, nothing worth telling," Hayasaka commented while flipping a paper from a book he was reading. "You sure you haven't been struck by lightning(2) at some point? It says that on rare cases that people did, it made the said person gifted with special ability."

Okegawa made a face and rolled her body from her lying position so now her arms are supporting her head, "Does this seem like a special ability to you? It's more like a curse to me."

"I guess that's not it then. – !"

Hayasaka was beat red all of the sudden and he tries his best not looking at Okegawa's direction. "S-senpai… your… um, your…"

"What?" Okegawa shot Hayasaka a look that said _what's with you?_

Hayasaka couldn't bring the courage to tell her that he can see her cleavage from this angle, what with the baggy t-shirt she's wearing and the position she's in. That leads him to question how Okegawa changed her clothes and take a bath in her current condition. Did she close her eyes or did she take a look… but then he slaps his forehead for thinking such indecent thing. He mustn't be distracted of this kind of things. Focus, Hayasaka, focus!

And that was what leads him into taking her shopping. For bras and underwear, specifically. If this condition continues for a while longer (which he bitterly presumed it will), he wasn't going to let her go out without something to protect her woman part. That's not the kind of thing that person would be proud of seeing him do.

"I'll make sure to give back the money later. Just remind me, okay," Okegawa gulped and pulled Hayasaka's shoulder so they came to a full stop. "Oi, I really appreciate what you're doing. Even if it wasn't of much help, I'm really grateful that you'd stay and help me go through this. But what do you think we should do next? I'm running out of options to do right now with school out of the question. I can't make any contact with [whatshisname] without him being suspicious at me. But I won't deal being some sort of fairy tale princess, sitting still and waiting obediently at my castle for some prince in shining armor. I won't, okay. I want to do something, I want to move. I want to be in action."

While she was talking, Hayasaka couldn't help but to observe her now that they are standing so close to each other. He had to admit, Okegawa in his girl version wasn't as bad as he first thought. Now that his long black hair is tied in a loose ponytail, he can see her face better. She is still a little taller than him, and her build is more muscle-y than most women, but maybe that was her charm. Not unlike feminine girls with petite frame and round chubby face, she is more like an athletic sportswoman with a firm square face outline. And with that height, she could pass off as a model with relative ease.

_Not bad at all, senpai,_ Hayasaka caressed his chin with his thumb. Then, like being struck by a lightning of inspiration, he realized something. He connected one piece to another, and even if it did sound too made up and impossible, it kind of made sense. "Wait a minute, you mentioned a 'prince'?"

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>

* * *

><p>(1) Yes, it's intentional. Though we already know this in the fandom, wait for later chapter for this to make sense in this fic.<p>

(2) The basic on how the protagonist got her "gift" in Struck by Lightning series by Meg Cabot. Of course, in the book, the gift is not having your gender changed…


End file.
